Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess
Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess is a hypothetical sequel to Kid Icarus: Uprising and is based off of it. It has a direct sequel in the form of Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess II. Plot Six years after the defeat of Hades, things are finally right with the world. Humans peacefully coexist with nature and each other. However, when Pit goes to investigate a tear in the earth's surface and disappears, things begin to go wrong. Palutena and Viridi send Dark Pit into space to investigate dimensional rifts that have recently opened, and they recieve some help from some Gods that have been lying low for centuries. Returning Cast (Incomplete) *Pit *Palutena *Magnus *Gaol *Dark Pit *Viridi *Arlon *Phosphora *Amazon Pandora *Hades *Aurum *Chaos Kin *Poseidon *Dyntos New Characters (Incomplete) *Perseus *Orpheus/Orphus *Aether *Nyx *Chaos Monster *Zeus *Minotaur *Sphinx *Ingavar *Pyrivar *Electivar *Hephaestus *Chronos Game Modes Upon opening a game mode for the first time in The Mother Goddess, a basic summary is explained by a major character in the story. Also, all game modes besides solo mode and how to play must be unlocked by clearing various achievements. Solo Mode Unlock: Default "In solo mode you play by yourself. It's pretty self-explanatory." : -Palutena In solo mode the story unravels. The player plays by themselves (hence the name) and mostly play as Pit. In solo mode, weapons can be found and achievements unlocked. Multiplayer Mode Unlock: Clear Chapter 2 "Hey, you finally found some friends! Good for you!" : -Viridi Multiplayer mode in The Mother Goddess is the same as in Uprising. However, there are different arenas in The Mother Goddess. The Mother Goddess also features many more available multiplayer games, such as Capture the Flag. Minigame Mode Unlock: Clear Chapter 7 "You wanna play a game?" : -Aether Minigame mode is a completely new game mode in which the player can compete with friends in various minigames. Minigames are unlocked by clearing specific challenges, and are ranked based on performance. The ranks are: F, E, D, C, B, A, and S, with F being the worst and S being the best. In minigame mode, players can choose to play as Pit, Dark Pit, Orphus, or Magnus; and as the minigames are merely friendly competition, the results have no effect on the storyline. Streetpass Unlock: Fuse weapons (weapon gems are recieved via Spotpass while this mode is deactivated, but cannot be viewed) "I have to fuse weapons for you now too? Can't you do anything by yourself?" : -Hephaestus Streetpass works the same as in Uprising, where weapon gems can be created, fused, and traded with others that have the game. AR Mode Unlock: Clear Chapter 11 "You can make us pose... and fight, I guess..." : -Orphus AR mode is similar to the AR mode of Uprising, where AR cards come to life and battle. However, AR characters react differently depending on which cards they are placed next to. Vault Unlock: Earn an achievement "Look at all this gold! Oh wait... it's an idol..." : -Magnus The Vault is similar to that of Uprising, as it contains Idols, Power Portraits, Music, and other unlockable goodies. However, the Vault also contains a new feature: Theater, in which players select a battlefield and record the fight. Cutscenes can also be watched in the theater. Options Unlock: Tap a menu icon "Sick of that annoying background music? Get rid of it!" : -Dark Pit The Options in the Mother Goddess are exactly the same as they are in Uprising. How to Play Unlock: Default "I forgot how to play..." : -Pit How to play offers helpful videos explaining controls and other aspects of the game. On the mein menu, they will automatically play if the player remains idle for too long. Tourney Mode Survival Mode Backstory Mode Unlock: Get rank A or better on the Boss Battle minigame on difficulty 5.0 or higher "Let me show you what was happening in the meantime!" : -Chronos In backstory mode, the player plays through bonus chapters in order to reveal events that were going on before and during the main storyline. To unlock a backstory chapter, players must clear certain chapters in the main story on difficulty 9.0. Then, Chronos takes the player back in time to view and play through the past. Chapters Chapters in this game are very similar to those of Uprising, in that they include an air battle, a land battle, and a boss battle. However, they are not always in this order and some chapters are missing battles altogether. Also, some chapters require the player to choose which character to play as. The storyline is not changed based on these decisions, but dialogue is. Unlike Uprising, cutscenes appear at the beginning of Chapters as well as at the end. There are also a number of Bonus Chapters unlocked by completing various challenges. At the end of Chapters, bonus points are awarded according to difficulty, number of enemies defeated, time the Chapter was completed in, method of defeating the boss, and number of deaths. There are also miscellaneous awards that can be received. Chapter List Chapter 1: A Typical Wedding : Player has the choice to play as Magnus or Gaol Magnus and Gaol are at their wedding. All is well until Palutena warns Pit, a wedding guest, that a hole has opened up in the earth and he goes to investigate. Later, everyone at the wedding hears a huge explosion and a large tornado whips up. Magnus and Gaol fight through armies of all affiliations until they have reached the town's border, where they see Pit terrorizing citizens. The newlyweds manage to defeat Pit, but he escapes. Chapter 2: Lightning Olympics : Player plays as Dark Pit Arlon, who still has access to one of the Lunar Sanctum's databases, reveals to Viridi that ever since Hades was defeated, dimensional rifts had begun to open throughout the universe. Viridi instructs Dark Pit to investigate these rifts, but she cannot sustain his flight for a trip through space. For a long trip he needs the Lightning Chariot, which Phosphora gifted to a human city for their Olympics. Dark Pit makes his way to the town's colosseum, hindered by the same enemies as Magnus and Gaol in Chapter 1. Palutena reveals partway through that she has lost her connection with Pit. Dark Pit reaches the colosseum, but the town's champion refuses to give up the Lightning Chariot without a fight. Dark Pit wins the Lightning Chariot back and returns to Viridi. Chapter 3: Space Voyage : Player plays as Dark Pit Dark Pit travels into space with the Lightning Chariot and comes across a small Aurum colony. Curious, Palutena and Viridi direct him there, as it is also relatively close to a dimensional rift. On the island, Dark Pit encounters not only Aurum enemies, but enemies frrom the Underworld Army and Forces of Nature as well. As Dark Pit enters the Boss's chamber, he notices that it looks very similar to Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit. The boss battle is exactly the same as Chapter 5 in Uprising, but with the player controlling Dark Pit. This is obviously very concerning for the Goddesses. Chapter 4: Into the Rift : Player plays as Dark Pit After Dark Pit destroys what turns out to be a fake Pandora with help from a fake Pit, Palutena and Viridi station troops on the once-Aurum island in order to research what is happening. however, enemies flood the base, seemingly coming from nowhere. The Goddesses instruct Dark Pit to follow the enemies to see if he can find the origin. He ends up falling through a dimensional rift and into the Chaos Vortex. After flying for some time, he must fight an Aurum copy of Dark Lord Gaol. Dark Pit cannot find any trace of where these enemies are coming from, however. Chapter 5: Siege : Player plays as Magnus Palutena contacts Magnus, obviously still psyched out from the Aurum Gaol. It turns out that the town that Magnus had recently finished rebuilding after Palutena's Army attacked it six years ago is under attack by the Underworld Army. Palutena warns Magnus that the army could be somehow affiliated with the Chaos Kin and tells him to expect anything from them. Her warning proves to be most likely true when Magnus finds out that the army is being led by none other than Gaol! Unwilling to attack his wife, Magnus concedes defeat. Chapter 6:The Plight of Orpheus : Player plays as Orpheus The chapter begins as Orpheus, a Priest teaching fellow humans about arcane legends, finishes lecturing a group of children. One of the older children, Perseus, stays after the lesson and asks Orpheus about a being known as the Mother of Gods, but Orpheus refuses and says that children should not be interested in such an ancient God. Suddenly, Perseus draws a dagger and lunges at Orpheus. However, Orpheus is a skilled swordsman and keeps the boy at bay until he is stabbed in his arm and flees. Orpheus seeks refuge at a shrine just outside of the town to a God he has never heard of before: Aether. Chapter 7: Taking Flight : Player plays as Orpheus Orpheus prays to the Gods at the altar that is his hiding place, asking to be healed. His prayers are directed to Aether, God of the Atmosphere. Aether hears these pleas for help and snatches Orpheus from the face of the earth. Orpheus is brought to Aether's temple at the edge of the universe, healed of his wounds, and granted angelhood on the terms that he assist Aether in protecting the cosmos. Aether informs Orpheus that his friends, the Goddesses Palutena and Viridi, are struggling to hold a floating island in the middle of space against a seemingly endless stream of enemies and sends him to go help. With Aether being the God of the Atmosphere, Orpheus (now renamed Orphus) does not need to worry about space travel and can simply fly straight there. Once he arrives, Dark Pit mistakes him for the leader of the opposing army and attacks him. Orphus, at one point, falls and drops his disc, a gift from Aether, into the entrance to the Chaos Vortex, sealing it off by using the powers of Aether. Chapter 8: The Dark Lord's Prison : Player has the choice to play as Dark Pit or Orphus After vanquishing the Chaos Army on the Aurum base, Palutena, Viridi, and Aether decide to mount a rescue mission to free Magnus from Gaol. Dark Pit and Orphus sneak through Gaol's castle and fight the prison guard: a massive Skuttler. After killing the Skuttler, the angels free Magnus. Magnus informs them that a boy named Perseus is slowly taking over many of earth's cities. It is said that Perseus worships a mysterious Goddess named Nyx, and rumor has it that she is providing him with his power. Palutena and Viridi reluctantly agree that in order to find out more about this ancient evil, they would have to ask help from someone they know to be dead: Hades. Chapter 9: The Cure for Death : Player plays as Dark Pit The Deities decide to send Dark Pit to Hell's Garden, a forest heavily guarded by the Underworld Army that is home to the only known Awakening Flower, which can raise the dead. The garden is very similar in appearance to a Reset Bomb Forest. As Dark Pit makes his way through the forest, he must face off against copies of Twinbellows and the Great Reaper. The Awakening Flower itself is guarded by the Underworld Gatekeeper, which was rebuilt and heavily modified by Hades just days before his defeat. Chapter 10: The Key to the Underworld : Player plays as Orphus While Dark Pit is in Hell's Garden searching for the Awakening Flower, Orphus flies to the castle of Perseus, which is located on top of a mountain. Palutena explains that when she was being controlled by the Chaos Kin, she knocked the Underworld Key out of the heavens and onto the earth. Viridi then tells how one of Perseus's scientists found it and was conducting research on it. Orphus must liberate the key before Perseus realizes what it is, otherwise he could have an unlimited supply of Underworld troops.Orphus flies to the castle and finds that Perseus has not yet discovered the key's secret. Instead, it is mounted on the head of his throne. Orphus fights Perseus again, but the boy has grown much stronger as a result of his connection to the Goddess Nyx. Orphus manages to secure the key and escape before Perseus can kill him. Chapter 11: Hades Reborn : Player has the choice to play as Dark Pit or Orphus Mounting the Lightning Chariot (as close to the Great Sacred Treasure as they can get), Dark Pit and Orphus travel to the Underworld. On the way there, they are attacked by Perseus's troops, but the attack ceases once they enter the Underworld. The angels make their way to Hades's tomb, in the deepest part of the Underworld. Once there, Dark Pit dusts the tomb with pollen from the Awakening Flower. With a loud rumble, the tomb cracks and Hades emerges, attacking Dark Pit and Orphus. However, as he was defeated in Uprising, the angels are able to force him into submission. Hades reveals that Nyx is the Goddess of Night and that she was born from Chaos. Hades agrees that if one of her servants is on the rise then they must be stopped, and aligns himself with the angels. Chapter 12: Pit's Soul Vault : Player has the choice to play as Dark Pit or Orphus By now, it is evident that the Chaos Kin is alive because of the Chaos Vortex opening. With help from Arlon and Hades, Dark Pit hacks the computers in the hijacked Aurum base and finds a great deal of Chaos Energy in a deserted corner of space. Dark Pit and Orphus go to check it out and are surprised to find the fortress containing the Aurum Brain. They make their way to the Brain, and once there, see that it has fused with the Chaos Kin. Palutena explains that the hole that appeared in the earth in Chapter 1 was most likely the Chaos Kin's ashes floating into space. Unlike Pyrrhon, the Chaos Kin had no desire to take over the Aurum troops, so the Aurum Brain allowed it to keep its will, as well as its powers. Once destroyed, the Aurum Brain splits in half, revealing Pit's body, as well as his soul. Once these two entities reunite, Dark Pit and Orphus carry Pit out of the crumbling fortress. The fortress explodes and in its place stands a giant projection of an evil looking woman cloaked in all black. She reveals herself to be Nyx and says that the Chaos Kin was her servant. She also says that Perseus's forces on earth have found an ancient beast that, once it is awakened, will fuse with the Chaos Kin and wreak havoc on the earth and heavens. Chapter 13: The Chaos Egg : Player plays as Pit Pit, Dark Pit, and Orphus fly to Perseus's castle once more in order to stop him from waking the Chaos Monster. They are aided by Centurions, the Underworld Army, and the Forces of Nature. The angels, upon arriving at the castle, notice an eerie light coming from the ravine surrounding it. They fly into the ravine and notice that the mountain is hollow and the castle is sitting on a floating island. Traveling deeper into the ravine, the angels find a heavily guarded chamber containing a massive egg. Pit destroys the egg, but while the angels celebrate, a large monster emerges from the egg and takes to the skies. Nys reveals that the Chaos monster can only be released by the hand of an angel, and Pit had just set a terror onto the world. Chapter 14: The Chaos Monster : Player plays as Pit Pit, Dark Pit, and Orphus fly to a small island town where the Chaos Monster is being fought by Perseus's troops. It turns out that in order to control the Chaos monster, one must defeat it first. However, not even the angels' weapons can pierce the monster's thick hide. The humans are not doing any better. The struggle appears to somewhat displease Poseidon, and within a matter of minutes the island is flooded, wiping out Perseus's army. Poseidon explains that he was trying to kill the Chaos Monster, as it has always been an enemy of the Gods. This is proven when the monster is flying away, as Zeus tries to strike it down with lightning and Aether attempts to suffocate the beast, but to no avail. The monster proves too resilient, and the angels retreat for now. Chapter 15: Betrayal : Player plays as Pit Palutena suggests that the angels fly to Dyntos to have the Great Sacred Treasure repaired, but Dark Pit suggests that they mount an attack on Perseus instead. Convinced that this is their best bet, Viridi and Aether send the angels to Perseus's castle. As they are passing through the castle's prison, Dark Pit shoves Pit and Orphus into separate cells and strips them of their weapons. Pit asks Palutena if Dark Pit could have had a change of heart while he was soulless, assuming that Dark Pit was unconscious due to their connection. Palutena then realizes that Dark Pit must have been controlled by someone else the whole time. Nyx confirms this, saying that she had been battling for control over Dark Pit ever since Hades's defeat six years ago. Chapter 16: Soul War : Player plays as Pit's Soul or Orphus's Soul As Dark Pit is the only free angel, he is the only hope of escape for Pit and Orphus. In order to liberate his soul, Palutena and Aether extract the souls from the imprisoned angels. The Gods carry the souls to Dark Pit, who is now Perseus's right hand man. Pit and Orphus enter Dark Pit's body to find his soul and Nyx's soul locked in combat. The three angels' souls band together and vanquish the Goddess's should from Dark Pit's body. Chapter 17: Prison Break : Player plays as Dark Pit Dark Pit, who is now fully in control of his body, goes to the jail cells to free Pit and Orphus. Once they are free, the angels flee the castle, but are stopped at the bridge by the Minotaur, one of Perseus's commanders. The angels defeat the minotaur but are knocked into the ravine below, which turns out to be a volcano. Pit, Dark Pit, and Orphus must fly through a sea of magma to escape, but they get stuck in a chamber that is obviously a copy of the interior of Viridi's Reset Bomb Depot. Viridi insists that she has no idea how it got there, and the idea of Perseus having access to Reset Bombs frightens everyone. The angels destroy the pod, which causes the volcano to become active. The magma that will soon surround the castle will threaten the towns surrounding the mountain. Chapter 18: Protecting the City : Player plays as Magnus Due to the threat of the volcano, the three cities surrounding the volcano are building large walls to protect themselves. A miner has located a huge slab of rock that would help the city reach their deadline much earlier, so Magnus goes to help excavate it. On the way, however, he is attackerd by Perseus's forces. Once he arrives at the rock, the Sphinx, another of Perseus's commanders, jumps out and slashes at Magnus. Magnus defeats the Sphinx and, with help from the other miners, brings the slab back to the town. Chapter 19: Arlon's Tablet : Player plays as Pit Magnus brings the huge stone slab back to the village, where he notices that there are relics of some sort carved into it, including the symbols of the major Gods met so far: Palutena, Viridi, Aether, Hades, and Nyx. Magnus asks for Pit's help in deciphering the relics, but on the way to the town Pit is attacked by the Chaos Monster. The fight soon becomes a three-way battle between Pit, the monster, and Perseus's army, who has not yet gained control of the beast. Pit creates a distraction, however, and lures the Chaos monster and the army into a faraway cave. Pit then goes to investigate the slab. Viridi recognizes Arlon's signature in the corner of the stone, but before he can respond, Arlon is come over by a trance and he begins to attack the town. Chapter 20: Arlon's Vision : Player plays as Pit Pit travels to the center of the town, where Arlon is wreaking havoc. The stone slab seems to have taken him over. Pit eventually catches up to Arlon and figures that he has to fight Arlon in order to snap him out of his trance. After Pit hits Arlon a certain number of times, a ghostly spirit emerges from him. Pit takes down the specter and asks Arlon what happened. Arlon says that centuries ago he had foreseen the war between the Gods and the Chaos Monster and had carved the vision into a large piece of stone. However, he also says that he does not remember the entire vision, as this is only a piece of the tablet. Chapter 21: The First Piece : Player plays as Pit Palutena sends Pit to retrieve a piece of Arlon's Tablet, located in a vast tundra. Pit remarks that this level is the first peaceful one in the game, and soon afterwards the native Eskimos attack Pit, insisting that he is intruding on their holy grounds. Palutena guides Pit into a temple, where there are multiple shamans guarding the inner chambers. Pit must then solve a series of puzzles to advance. He then must make his way past wave after wave of Eskimo worshippers until, finally, he reaches the inner sanctum. Once inside, three gargoyles hop off of the wall and fuse to create a statue of the Eskimos' religious figurehead: Ingavar, a man with the head of a polar bear. Once defeated, Ingavar deems Pit worthy of the Eskimos' treasure: a piece of Arlon's Tablet. Chapter 22: The Second Piece : Player plays as Dark Pit Viridi sends Dark Pit to retrieve another piece of Arlon's Tablet. This piece is located in a faraway desert. Dark Pit, upon entering the desert, is immediately attacked by Nomads, the bulk of the desert's population. Viridi takes Dark Pit to an underground sanctuary, where a number of Nomad cultists are worshipping Pyrivar, the figurehead of the Nomad religion. Dark Pit is assaulted by many Nomad warriors in the congregation. Once he defeats them, Dark Pit searches the sanctuary with no luck, at least until a trapdoor opens underneath him, dropping him into a complicated maze filled with spooky enemies. Dark Pit makes his way to the center of the maze, where he faces off against a statue of Pyrivar, a man with a dragon's head. Once the statue is shattered, Dark Pit steals the piece of Arlon's Tablet that the cultists were hiding and returns to the Gods. Chapter 23: The Final Piece : Player plays as Orphus Aether sends Orphus to retrieve the last piece of Arlon's Tablet. The last piece is located in a sea of stormclouds. As Orphus passes through the thunderstorm, he is attacked by Cloud People, who inhabit the skies. However, Cloud People, having kept to themselves for years, have outdated weaponry and are somewhat easy to defeat. After escaping the storm, Aether guides Orphus into a floating pyramid. Much like the Lightning Chariot Base, Orphus must climb to the top of the pyramid, all the while hindered by the Cloud People's defenses. Once at the top, Orphus finds a fragment of Arlon's Tablet, seemingly unguarded. However, when he tries to take it, a statue of Electivar, the religious figurehead of the Cloud People, leaps off the wall and attacks. Electivar appears to be a human with the head of a wolf. However, before Electivar can be defeated, the pyramid begins to crumble and Orphus barely has time to steal the piece and retreat before the entire pyramid is ravaged by the Chaos Monster. Chapter 24: The Tablet Completed : Player plays as Pit The three angels bring their tablet pieces together to form Arlon's Tablet. It depicts three angels using a divine piece of weaponry to take down a beast resembling the Chaos Monster. The Gods send them to see Dyntos to ask about this weapon. However, when they arrive, they find that Dyntos's workshop is infested with troops from the Chaos Army. The angels make their way to the center of the workshop and find Dyntos held captive by a large number of troops, who fuse together to make the Ultimate Chaos Soldier. After defeating the Soldier, the angels ask Dyntos about the weapon depicted on the tablet. Dyntos, however, says that he has never crafted anything like it; although it does seem vaguely familiar to him. He suggests that the angels seek out Hephaestus, who is much older than Dyntos and might know more about this mysterious weapon. Chapter 25: Hephaestus : Player plays as Pit Aether, stating that Hephaestus is an old friend of his, leads the angels to the general location of his laboratory deep in space. On the way, they are attacked by troops that at first appear to be angels, but, once destroyed, turn out to be robots. Hades states that these robots could not be Dyntos's creations, as the craftsmanship is too good and they have a different energy signature. Suddenly, an artificial black hole opens up and sucks the angels in. They appear to be inside Hephaestus's lab, but once they reach the center they find Dyntos, who attacks them. After Dyntos is knocked out, Hephaestus appears and commends the angels on their fighting skills. Hephaestus reveals that Dyntos was actually a robot he created years ago to replace him. He also reveals that he had traveled to the future with the help of a fellow God called Chronos, who knew how the angels could triumph. Chapter 26: The Time Field : Player has the choice to play as Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus. Hephaestus directs Pit, Dark Pit, and Orphus to an area of space called the Time Field, which is presumably where Chronos can be found. In the Time Field, the angels must avoid space debris, as well as Chronos' army, which is made up of soldiers from many different time periods. Once they make it to the center of Chronos' fortress, the two non-player angels attack the player. Once they are knocked out and brought back to their senses, the door to Chronos' chamber opens and out steps Hades. Hades reveals that Chronos was actually a Titan, and as Titans were older than the Gods, they were disliked and attacked. Therefore, Chronos took on the guise of Hades, and has been acting as Lord of the Underworld ever since the Gods came to be. Chapter 27: A New Treasure : Player has the choice to play as Pit or Dark Pit Chronos says that there exists a weapon that is far more powerful than the Great Sacred Treasure that was created millenia ago for this very situation. Chronos also reveals that in order to keep it out of the wrong hands, he hid it a way in the prehistoric era. Pit and Dark Pit must travel back in time to retrieve it. Once in the past, they fight wave after wave of prehistoric monsters. Some even resemble ancestors of Underworld creatures. Once they fight their way past twenty waves, the angels face off against a prehistoric Phoenix. After they defeat the monster, the Arcane Sacred Treasure is revealed, but it turns out to be made of pixels! Palutena says that a pixelated weapon will be useless against the Chaos Monster, and that it needs to be fixed. Chapter 28: Throwback : Player has the choice to play as Pit or Dark Pit : Player is equipped with the Arcane Sacred Treasure Chronos tells Pit and Dark Pit that the Arcane Sacred Treasure is equipped with a level up system, so to fix it they only need to defeat several bosses with it. Since it is easier for him to warp people shorter distances in time, Chronos takes the angels from the age of the dinosaurs to twenty-five years before the events of Uprising, when Medusa was first defeated. Once there, Pit and Dark Pit must use the Arcane Sacred Treasure to fight Twinbellows, Hewdraw, Pandora, Tanatos, and Medusa in their 8-bit forms. Chapter 29: Perseus' Final Battle : Player plays as Orphus While Pit and Dark Pit are retrieving the Arcane Sacred Treasure, Aether instructs Orphus to take care of Perseus once and for all. Orphus makes his way to the throne room in the middle of Perseus' castle and challenges him. In the middle of their duel, however, the Chaos Monster crashes into the castle, under attack by Perseus' army. Orphus and Perseus join forces temporarily to defeat the monster. Orphus succeeds in collapsing one of the castle's towers on top of the monster, and it is finally defeated. Much to Orphus' dismay, however, Perseus' army manages to capture the monster and perform the proper rituals to fuse it with the Chaos Kin. Once the fusion is complete, creating the Nightbeast, Nyx's soul emerges from Perseus and takes control of the beast. Nyx explains that since her body had long since degraded, she needed to resurrect a being strong enough for her to posses. She makes a display of her new power by killing Perseus and destroying his castle, giving Aether little time to extract Orphus before the entire mountain crumbles. Chapter 30: The End? : Player plays as all three angels wielding the Arcane Sacred Treasure The three angels descend to finally fight the Nightbeast, each encased in a small personal Arcane Sacred treasure with powers that differ between the angels. The level is divided into four sections: one where Pit is controlled, one where Dark Pit is controlled, one where Orphus is controlled, and one where all three treasures fuse to create the true Arcane Sacred Treasure. Each segment of this level utilizes one of the angels' abilities in order to move closer to defeating the Nightbeast, and in the final segment it is finally killed. However, as the final blow is dealt to the Nightbeast, Aether, cuts off his connection to Orphus, reducing him to a mere human and causing him to fall to the earth. Aether reveals that he was actually the mastermind behind every event in The Mother Goddess, and says that since the main story is already thirty chapters long, the angels don't have any more time to defeat him. Aether proceeds to crush the earth with his atmospheric pressure abilities and the screen cuts to black. A cutscene plays afterwards featuring Orphus, as a human, plummeting towards the ground. As he is about to make his landing he regrows his wings, one black and twisted and one mechanical and futuristic, as he is teleported away. Backstory Chapters : Coming soon! : Weapons Returning Weapons The nine weapon categories have returned from Uprising: Blades, Claws, Bows, Staffs, Clubs, Cannons, Palms, Arms, and Orbitars. For a list of new weapons in these categories, click here. Character Exclusive Weapons Three new weapon types have been added as well: Masks, Daggers, and Discs. Also, each of the new weapon types are exclusive to certain characters; Masks are exclusive to Pit, while only Dark Pit can use Daggers and only Orphus can use Discs. The player can also assign weapons to certain characters, i.e when playing as Pit the player uses a specific mask, but when playing as Dark Pit the player uses a specific blade. This way the player does not have to switch weapons when they change characters. In other words, each character can have their own weapon and power sets. Boss Weapons As many of the bosses from Uprising do not return in The Mother Goddess, the weapons of these excluded bosses have been removed. Also, most new bosses have weapons assigned to them that can be earned after defeating the boss pertaining to the weapon. Chapter-Dependant Weapons Chapter-dependant weapons are typically only used once or twice in the game and their usage depends on the Chapter being played. Examples are the Lightning Chariot and Magnus's sword. These weapons can be found in chests and, like other weapons, can have modifiers and such. Therefore, when playing as Magnus, for example, the player can choose their sword from their existing supply of weapons, but only a Magnus's sword can be selected. Zodiac Weapons All Zodiac weapons from Uprising carry over to The Mother Goddess. However, with there now being twelve weapon types, three Zodiac weapons have been added. These Zodiac weapons are charactar exclusive due to the three new weapon types being exclusive as well. Powers Most powers carry over from Uprising, with the exceptions being Zodiac Powers and a few others. These are replaced with new Boss Powers: powers named after those bosses that do not have a corresponding weapon (and others as well). Weapon-Specific Actions All weapon types are associated with an action that only that weapon type can perform. Performing Weapon Actions can lead to shortcuts, bonus areas, and other secrets. They are also used in some minigames. Blade Action: Slice Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus uses a powerful melee attack to cut through ropes or chains, letting a platform fall into place. Claws Action: Carve Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus carves a symbol into a target. The symbol will disappear after a second, so only the fierce speed of the Claws give the player enough speed to succesfully carve the symbol. Bow Action: Quick Shot Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus fires a fast-flying arrow at a target that disappears after a short time, triggering a hidden path to appear. Only the speed of a Bow can reach the target in time. Staff Action: Long Shot Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus uses the long range of Staves to hit a long-distance target, triggering a hidden path to appear. Club Action: Slam Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus triggers a massive earthquake with the power of a Club, creating shortcuts out of the rubble. Cannon Action: Ricochet Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus fires a carefully aimed charged shot that bouces off of walls and hits a target, triggering a hidden path to appear. The target can only be activated with an explosive Cannon round and are difficult to target with other weapon types. Palm Action: Homing Shot Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus fires a carefully aimed shot at a target, triggering a hidden path to appear. The target usually requires the incredible homing ability of a Palm. Arm Action: Crush Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus uses the massive strength of an Arm to destroy obstacles. Orbitars Action: Double Shot Pit, Dark Pit, or Orphus uses the multi-target capabilities of Orbitars to hit two targets simultaneously, triggering a hidden path to appear. Mask Action: Rapid Shot Pit uses the Mask's rapid fire capabilities to hold a door open while walking through. The door will close if not continuously fired at. Daggers Action: Climb Dark Pit climbs up a wall like a ninja, using his Daggers as handholds. Disc Action: Multi-Shot Orphus uses the boomerang-like characteristic of Discs to hit multiple targets with one throw, triggering a hidden path to appear. Orphus can also use this skill to grab far away items. Have a Suggestion? Leave Superbanannaman a message! : Category:Kid Icarus: The Mother Goddess Category:Fanmade Game Category:Story